Midnight Romance: Total Eclipse of the Heart
by 4CullensandaBlack
Summary: The Holiday Edition of Total Eclipse of the Heart. This picks up from where TEOH left off, Leah is trying figure out what she wants while seeking some alone time. Will a boy from her past help relieve some of that pressure? Is it real or was it just a dream (a naughty dream)?
1. Chapter 1

_ Total Eclipse of the Heart:_

_Holiday Edition_

_**Midnight Romance**_

Edward and I have been getting close for some time now but after the kiss on the Ferris wheel I started to distance myself from him. I started spending more time alone doing research trying to figure out what was going on with me, my body and my abilities. His sister, Alice didn't make it any better by being in wedding plan mode.

She was crazily planning our wedding but the thing is me and Edward are not engaged. It was a kiss and now I am getting married, sorry no. It has gotten so out of control that Alice has been "secretly" measuring me for my dress.

I had been staying with the Cullen's since returning from my time away: you know being kidnapped. I had my own room and everything, Esme made sure all my needs were met. But, since Alice has been going crazy I have been spending more time on the Rez and staying home most nights in my old bed.

Seth had even started moving his things into my old room; he was so upset when I started spending nights there again. I felt suffocated so going home to be with my family is a breath of fresh air. My parents are so pleased to have me back. My dad is in line with Alice on this whole marriage thing, after Edward "saved" my life he has been buddy-buddy with him. He even allowed him to come on our land to play baseball with him and some of the guys.

At least, it was easier this way I didn't feel as guilt as before the kiss. I know Edward wants to understand what my damage is but I couldn't explain something to him that I didn't understand myself. I decide to put those thoughts on the back burner for now as I put on my yellow and red polka dot bikini. Heading to La Push was always a good distraction; I haven't had time for myself in months so gathering my things I just knew today would be different.

My book kept me busy for a while but the quietness of an empty beach could only hold me for so long; my eyes had closed listening to the sound of the wind off the waves.

"Uh, um Leah" I heard my name from above, who was that calling to me. "Leah" there it was again. God is that you?

"Leah, wake up!" I jumped into an upright position on my spread towel. My eyes adjusted to the dark quickly apparently I had slept for some time. The sun had sat and a dark figure now stood above me,

"Jacob?" I stretched with the last amount of sleep leaving me. "What are you doing? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

He just shrugged as he plopped down next to me. I couldn't tell if he was ready for the beach with his cut-off shorts and no shirt or if he had just gotten off patrol. Ever since I started spending more time at home, the pack has beefed up their security. They were already over protective but since learning of my new Alpha status they have gotten somewhat out of hand and Jake is by far the worse of them all.

You would think that I would have formed my own pack but he is still my Alpha, I'm not going anywhere. He has never used his Alpha voice on me, yet but I am assuming that it would still work if he did. I used to look at him and wonder what all the girls and even some women on the Rez saw that I didn't. They always looked at him like he was something to eat but I just saw Baby Jacob. I was older than him by a few years and looking at him closely now I could kind of see what they were talking about.

His muscles are ripped as they stretch underneath his skin. The high moonlight shines off of his chest like the North Star. I want to lick him so badly.

_Okay where did that come from? What am I thinking? If Edward was here he would be so pissed._

I turned towards him as I gathered my things placing them back inside of my tote bag.

"So, what can I help you with Jake? Is it your turn to guard me today?" I stated sarcastically. Lifting his eyes from the waves that were crashing,

"No, Miss I-can-take-care-of-myself. I was just looking to be alone when I saw you sleeping over here. I am surprise your little lee-I mean _Edward_ isn't with you. Doesn't he follow you everywhere?"

I growled at him, "Except the reservation because he has to be invited." I shook my head from my own cruelness "I mean Edward doesn't follow me around" I exasperatedly state the obvious.

"He is his own man" I began standing to leave Jake to his obviously much needed alone time. He was being a jerk. I didn't want to hear about how I could do better than Edward and leech this or leech that. I didn't know what my future held or how important Edward was to it but I knew he was a part of it. He is my friend. And I do not bad mouth my friends.

"Le-Ah" he grabbed me by waist before I could fully stand placing me on his lap, "I'm sorry. I know you have been dealing with a lot and I shouldn't be adding more to it just because I have issues with Edward." He said nudging my neck with his chin.

I sighed, "Jake, I don't understand why you hate him so much. I can understand the vampire thing because it has been ingrained in us but shouldn't you be thanking him." I turned my neck to gage his reaction.

Our eyes locked mine held kindness but his held anger, "What do you mean, 'I should thank him'? For what?" he was starting to shake and his body was heating up beneath me. I totally just realized that I am still on top of him. I tried to free myself from his grip but he held me closer.

"Jake, I just mean that you wouldn't be with Bella now if Edward hadn't left her." I tried my hardest but the more I squirm, the more he held me tighter.

"Is that what he told you? He is nothing but a liar and you could do so much better, Lee-Lee?" I tried and tried but he was just too strong for me. His muscles rippled and flexed against my back.

"Don't call me that" I yelled, "Let me go, NOW!" Well of course he didn't listen he has always been hard headed.

Shock entered my voice as his right hand ascended up my side skirting my under beast.

"What are you doing, Jacob Black?" I asked. He didn't answer me instead he continued upward circling my areola with his fingers lightly.

"Please, stop this Jake" the fear was evident in my voice as he grasped my nipple. I screamed from the pain and intrusion of being violated. I didn't want this and plus he had a girlfriend,

"What about Bella?"

I hoped by mentioning her he would realize what he was doing and stop.

"Oh don't worry, Lee-Lee, Bella won't mine." He laughed as he continued to fondle me, "We love to share. Why just this past weekend I had her bent over the Chief's desk as the Lieutenant fucked her up the ass 'til next Tuesday."

I gasped as he relayed his tale, "apparently she just couldn't deal with Charlie finding out about another speeding ticket." I didn't believe him; who would want to but as his member grew; I knew my affair wasn't going to end with just a kinky story.

He continued pinching my nipple to the point of pain; I knew it would be bruised in the morning. I didn't know what else to do as I kicked my legs out; he took that as his queue to open them wide stopping the assault momentarily on my nipple. His hands were rough as they grabbed at my covered center. I used my hands to try and pull him off but he gripped it as if it were a piece metal he was moving to fix a car.

"Plea-" the moan left my lips suddenly as his index finger pressed against my inner knob. I maneuverer my hips to his stroking fingers as whimpers fell from my tongue. The moon was high in the sky as the stars shined above us. I couldn't believe my ears but those screams were not from my fear of the abusive man-handling I was receiving but from my desire for more.

I was lost in his touch and his kisses, his lips skimmed my ear: licking and blowing moisture into it. I yearned for more and I rocked my hips into his hand feeling the amazing pleasure that he gave me. I want him. I want this. I turned my head to kiss him and as we connected I knew that tonight was ours and that I wanted more.

_Ring, Ring, RING!_

I jumped up quickly looking around for Jacob but he wasn't there. I reached into my tote to stop that annoying ringing. I was still on the beach and the sun was quickly setting. I answered not looking to see who was calling,

"Leah, honey your mom is looking for you. Are you heading home for dinner?" my dad asked.

"Yes, dad I will be there in a few" we hung up but that dream still haunted me as I made my way home.

My bottoms were soaking wet from that dream. Maybe I am destine to mate with Edward but maybe I am not truly his but some else's. As I reached for the back doorknob after finally making it home I looked down and noticed a dark mark on my chest.

I pulled my bikini top down further and there was a huge bruise. In the exact same place as Jacob's hands in my dream.

Did I do that or did he?

It felt so real but why would he have left me there and not finish what he started.

**A/N: So, I would like to thank everyone who loves Total Eclipse of the Heart. I have no idea if the sequel is going to follow these turn of events but I really wanted to get this thought out. Thanks to Justagirl28 for making my obsessed with her stories especially the Black & Grey series and The Pack (which inspired this Holiday edition). Please go and check out her stuff, it is amazing. This is my gift to you girl and I hope you like it. **


	2. Update

It's here the long awaited sequel to Total Eclipse of the Heart, entitled: Total Eclipse of Two Hearts

s/9982211/1/Total-Eclipse-of-Two-Hearts


End file.
